


inch towards the edge

by clytemnestras



Series: lipstick and lycra [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7259323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clytemnestras/pseuds/clytemnestras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she is learning as much as she teaches</p><p>(post ultron, pre civil war)</p>
            </blockquote>





	inch towards the edge

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt: chase

“This will not be easy, Nata _sha_.” Wanda is close enough that Natasha can smell borrowed perfume, attempting to blur the familiar.

Natasha stills, senses straining - _that’s it, volchitsa, hunt your prey._ She hears footfalls, familiar enough with the compound she knows pressure points, where the floor squeaks and dips underfoot - a caught breath and a scuff mark on linoleum. Natasha smiles.

Something flickers to her left, an unreal slice red, tasting of copper. To her right, the same but mirrored. Natasha drops, one leg whipping out, touching nothing.

“Try again.” Wanda feels closer now - a bloom of breath beside her.

“You’re improving”, Natasha glances up. Vents line this hall, and Wanda might throw her voice down them, manipulating the space. _Clever girl._

Natasha closes her eyes and feels the atmosphere, centered down to her core. Filtering noise, voices in disagreement upstairs, Steve training with _thud thud thud_ precision down the hall… Closer; mutterings, electrical cracks. Following her are flashes of motion and Natasha understands their game.

She twists from her crouch and runs silently. Her weight poised on the balls of her feet, pushing away visual distraction, feeling body-heat as she nears. More movement beside her, a dancer’s quickness beckoning a fight. She veers left, slamming forward and colliding against Wanda with a _snap_ leaving them pressed against the wall, both panting. “Caught you.”

Wanda’s breath is warm against Natasha’s cheek. “Yes, you did.” Their bodies touch all the way up.

  
“I’m impressed”, she breathes, watching Wanda’s mouth. “Again?”


End file.
